


The Note

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: KlaineCCFanFicLibrary's Valentine's Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Kurt is having a bad day. Blaine knows how to cheer him up.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little late posting day ten of KlaineCCFanFicLibrary’s Valentine Challenge, but only because it’s my Birthday, and I always seem to post late on my Birthday. The song is Your Man, by Josh Turner, and it’s another favorite of mine.
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

******The Note**

  
  


“Are you kidding me?” Kurt muttered when he saw the ‘OUT OF ORDER’ sign on the elevator. Normally, he wouldn’t mind climbing the three flights of stairs to his boyfriend’s apartment, but today had just been one disaster after another, and he was exhausted.

First, Rachel had apparently blown a fuse that morning while Kurt was sleeping, causing Kurt’s alarm clock to reset, so he woke up over an hour late, which only gave him fifteen minutes to get dressed and run to the subway in order to get to NYADA for Cassie July’s interpretive dance class. He would have made it, too, if he hadn’t tripped over a rat the size of a chihuahua, dropping his gym bag in the process. He might still have made it if said bag hadn’t proceeded to rip at the seams, sending his dance clothes flying all over the platform. He had spent five minutes searching for his Stretch pants. The damn rat had been trying to drag them back to its lair, and Kurt spent another two minutes playing tug of war with the creature. When He finally managed to get them back, they had a rather large hole in a most inconvenient spot. He managed to repack the bag just in time to see his train pulling away. Needless to say, Cassie was not happy when he arrived five minutes before the end of class.

If that wasn’t bad enough, he’d had an audition for the theater club’s production of A Midsummer Night’s Dream that afternoon. He was trying out for the part of Oberon. He’d been halfway through his performance when he heard a disturbance in the wings. Two men were yelling at each other, one accusing the other of sleeping with his boyfriend, who apparently was the director. What ensued was a very stereotypical cat fight between the two, each slapping and clawing at the other. The fight spilled out onto the stage, as at least three other men joined the fray, each claiming they were dating the director, and everyone else was poaching on their man.

Kurt decided he no longer wanted the part if the director was such a slut, and had grabbed up his things and run out before the crew managed to break up the fight.

His luck had been no better at the diner. It seemed like every asshole, creep, and leach had wound up in his section that night, and he’d been run ragged trying to keep up with the demands for their food to be re-made, refilling drinks that didn’t need to be refilled, but the customer insisted was nearly empty, or dodging the groping hands of a much older, no longer famous Broadway actor who wanted to relive his glory days. By the time his shift was over, he was stiff and sore (especially his right buttock, where the pervert had pinched him more than once.)

And then he’d tripped on the stairs coming out of the subway just a few minutes ago, banging his knee pretty badly. And now he had to climb the stairs to get to Blaine’s apartment, where his boyfriend wouldn’t even be waiting to comfort him. Blaine wouldn’t get off from his job at the coffee shop for another forty five minutes, but Kurt had a key, and would order dinner for the two of them while he waited.

Five agonizing minutes later, knee swollen and throbbing, Kurt let himself into the apartment, closing the door behind him, and dropping his bag and jacket in the closet, too tired to hang the jacket up. 

He was making his way towards the kitchen and the take-out menus when he spotted something on the table beside the couch. It was a note, addressed to him.

_ Kurt, don’t worry about ordering dinner, I’ll bring it home with me. There is a bottle of white wine chilling in the fridge, help yourself to a glass. I laid out everything you need for a nice, hot bubble bath, and left you a surprise, too. _

_ Love, Blaine. _

Kurt smiled for the first time that day. He didn’t know how Blaine had known what a crappy day he’d had, but the curly haired man always knew exactly how to make him feel better.

He poured himself a glass of wine, and wandered down the hall to the bathroom. He found everything he needed, including a nice fluffy robe, laid out on the counter. And beside them was a box of chocolate covered strawberries.

With a sigh, Kurt stripped off his clothes, and filled the tub with hot water, and added a generous amount of lavender scented bubble bath, and a handful of bath salts to soothe his sore knee. He sipped his wine as he soaked, and ate one of the strawberries. 

He must have dozed off after that, because the next thing he knew, Blaine was massaging his shoulders.

“Rough day?” he asked.

Kurt sighed. “The worst, but it’s better now.”

His boyfriend smiled at him. “I’ll always make it better, as long as I’m your man.”

Kurt smiled and kissed him.


End file.
